


oh he was a beautiful fiction (I invented to keep out the cold.)

by rxs



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Onesided Love, and i can get my fucking life going on, fanfic!gift, i wrote this so i can finally get the episode out of sight and out of mind, prompt: clarke meets gina, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxs/pseuds/rxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She has no scars on her hands, no slashes on her forehead. Her curls are taken care of and nicely put in a pony tail. She doesn’t carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, only worrying about today and tonight." </p>
<p>3x01 somewhere in between. </p>
<p> prompt: Clarke meets Gina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh he was a beautiful fiction (I invented to keep out the cold.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rashaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/gifts).



She’s pretty and her spine stands straight. 

_No weary shoulders, no haunted eyes._

Those are the first things Clarke notices.

She has no scars on her hands, no slashes on her forehead. Her curls are taken care of and nicely put in a pony tail. She doesn’t carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, only worrying about today and tonight.

She has a warm smile and quiet eyes. Always searching around, figuring who to help, where to go, busy, busy and always in movement.

_(she’s forgotten how to be in movement for all but running… when’s the last time she raised her hands to help and not to hold a dagger in defense?)_

She seems to have her demons on a leash.

_There is no way they don’t have demons, no. They just don’t have blood on their hands. They don’t have blood on their hands or their shadows. Their heads are not crowned by death and their bodies are not cloaked by skeletons of war; of lost lovers. They’re all looking at the future with hope…and she’s not._

It’s probably why he chose her. 

‘ _You left him_ ’, she repeats over and over again in her mind. ‘ _You have no right to regret_ ,’ and she doesn’t.

She cannot regret her choices,

not anymore.

but she wishes, for one second, that she wasn’t so damaged, that she wasn’t so scared, so jaded, so full of unleashed demons, of broken trust and promises, of bleeding hands that no water or tears will ever wash away.

She can wish for many things. 

but what she _can_ do is let Bellamy be happy.

So Clarke walks towards them when Bellamy calls for her.

Attempts to smile, shakes Gina’s hand and doesn’t think about how _prettyprettypretty_ and soft her hands are, about how innocent she is compared to her

about how she looks at Bellamy— like he can guide her to tomorrow.

_She will make him happy._

Clarke definitely doesn’t look at the way Bellamy looks at _her_.

_it’s the least she can do_

Like Gina could finally be a happy note in his sad symphony.

_it’s worth the risk._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for rashaka and that anon that requested the prompt. But mostly I wrote this for myself, to quell my own demons and get on with my life and keep writing bellarke and stop moping around. 
> 
> I don't really remember the AO3 format and I'm far more comfortable in tumblr, but I hope you like it. I certainly wrote it to a lot of sad, sad music. 
> 
> Thanks to @yourmarvelhighness for beta-ing. 
> 
> Come visit me in my tumblr (griifinclarke). The Clarke Griffin Trash blog is always open.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wouldn't change a single thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848522) by [Lenasjk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk)




End file.
